Mind games
by phantomwolfblue
Summary: Summary: Jaz is surprisingly good at messing with people, and enjoys it very much. Basically one shots of Jaz manipulating people in different ways. Shallura, KeithxOC, HunkxShay, possible other couples. This is a request series so if anyone wants something to happen let me know.


Mind games

* * *

Summary: Jaz is surprisingly good at messing with people, and enjoys it very much. Basically one shots of Jaz manipulating people in different ways. Shallura, KeithxOC, HunkxShay, possible other couples. This is a request series so if anyone wants something to happen let me know.

* * *

AN: I was watching an episode of 'Friends' and got inspired to make this. It was the episode 'The one with Joey's big break'. Also for those who read my other Voltron stories I will try to update them by Friday. Also this story takes place at some point during season 1 but I am not sure exactly when. Now on with the show.

* * *

Chapter 1: Fast as you can

* * *

It is a calm day in the castle of lions, most everything calm and peaceful. All the paladins are currently in the lounge area of the castle (We saw it like at the end of episode 2). Pidge and Lance are on one couch, Hunk next to Pidge but sitting on the top part (he was sitting like that in episode 2), Shiro and Keith on the other one but a big gap between them. They were kinda bored and as if to remedy that, Jaz came in.

"What up chicken butts?" She asked, walking to the couch the red and black paladins are on and hopped on it, sitting between them with her legs indian style.

"We're bored!" Hunk exclaimed, falling backwards, elongating bored. But Jaz just got a devious smile on her face.

"Oh, i got an idea." She replied clapping her hands excitedly, turning to Shiro. "Okay Shiro, I am going to ask you a series of questions, and you are going answer as fast as you can. The first thing that comes to your mind. Got it?" She instructed, he looking suspicious.

"Uh, okay." He responded hesitantly.

"How is this suppose to help with our boredom?" Lance asked annoyed.

"Trust me. Okay, clear your mind. Ya ready?" She asked, only receiving a nod.

"Good, now, which do you like better? Pop or country?"

"Country." (He just seems like a country music loving kind of guy to me.)

"Who's movies do you like better? Spielberg or Hughes?"

"Spielberg."

"What would you rather wear? A tie or bow tie."

"Bow tie."

"Who is the prettiest girl you have ever seen?"  
"Allura. Wait what?!" He answered then asked, the reactions to his latest answer funny. Jaz squealed and her arms are up in the air in victory. Keith is just snickering to himself, rolling his eyes. Lance's jaw just about hit the floor, and Pidge and Hunk are laughing so hard, Pidge actually fell off the couch and Hunk crying. Shiro just sat there flabbergasted, his checks sprinkled pink.

"Y'know, the only thing that surprises me is that it took her this long to have you play the game." Keith commented.

"We'll, you're right, we aren't bored anymore." Hunk managed to add between laughs.

"Dude I can't believe you like Allura!" Lance exclaimed in total shock.

"What, I never said that." Shiro shot back, his face getting redder.

"Wanna play again?" The female brunette asked, Shiro looking extremely angry at her, and lunged. She screamed, jumped up and started to run, Shiro hot on her heels. They running around the room, avoiding the paladins or they simply moved out of the way.

"Get back here!" Shiro yelled chasing after her, repeating that and things to that effect, Jaz yelling things like help, get a sense of humor, and even had the courage to start singing Allura and Shiro in a tree.

"KEITH, DOOR!" She started to shout and things like that after a minute, Shiro telling him not to help her. Keith doing as Jaz said, opening the door to the room, Jaz hurrying through, Keith closing the door and standing in front of it to stop Shiro.

"Are you serious?" Shiro asked, trying to get to the door controls, Keith holding him back and saying she is his best friend.

"Should we help them?" Lance asked.

"We should, but it's safer not to." Pidge responded.

"Besides who would we help any ways?" Hunk questioned, the other two paladins nodding in agreement.

* * *

AN: That was a lot of fun to write. Just so people know, this will mainly be Shallura centric, but if anyone wants me to do anything specific just let me know. Also this is a mini series so it will be updated either when I am inspired or get a request. So until next time, request, read my other voltron fics, R&R, I love you all, and good night. (Mic drop, moon walk).


End file.
